


Doce en Punto

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Crush mutuo, Fluff, M/M, Oficinista Rikka x Bartender Shiki, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Se dice que a las doce en punto la magia se acaba…Por suerte, la vida de Rikka no es un cuento de hadas.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Doce en Punto

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~
> 
> Experimentando una vez más con nuevos universos, trabajé en este fanfic que une a un Rikka oficinista y a un Shiki bartender. 
> 
> En teoría ya están bien enamorados, pero digamos que todavía les falta dar ese gran paso. 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten y me disculpo de antemano por los posibles errores y/o incoherencias.

**.**

**.**

El reloj en la pantalla marca las 11:11 de la noche cuando Rikka finalmente apaga su computador. La oficina pierde luz y el silencio se agudiza apenas el equipo se calla, volviéndola sombría. Es tardísimo, en sus años ejerciendo nunca había permanecido en las instalaciones hasta esas horas, y Rikka toma sus cosas saliendo en seguida del agujero oscuro.

Los pasillos lucen peores que su lugar de trabajo. Es solitario, es frío, es tan silencioso que puede escuchar su propia respiración y las luces tenues, las únicas sobrevivientes a esas horas, le generan escalofríos. Rikka se apresura en salir lo más pronto posible, sintiéndose ahogado en ese lugar.

Rikka está agotado, pero se siente más frustrado que nada y no precisamente por haberse quedado (por culpa de la imprudencia de otros, cabe destacar) hasta esas horas. Él, además de un profesional excepcional, es una persona correcta e intachable, por lo tanto detesta cuando los de arriba privan de sus derechos a los menos privilegiados por miedo a ser superados (una razón estúpida y cobarde si se lo preguntan) Por suerte, su profesión le permite velar por los más indefensos, al menos defenderlos, siempre dando lo mejor de sí reluciendo la naturaleza de su corazón bondadoso.

Pero ya está y espera que su trabajo duro rinda los frutos esperados… Un resultado honesto y justo, como a Rikka le gusta.

Es cuando Rikka deja el edificio que finalmente puede tomar aire con normalidad, estabilizándose poco a poco de la asfixia del encierro. No mira atrás y sigue adelante, cruza la calle desolada y en seguida se halla frente al bar-café distinguido que a diario frecuencia (tres veces al día para ser exactos)

A pesar de las horas, Rikka tiene la fortuna de visualizar una vez más al dueño del local, quien ronda en las afueras ¿Espera algo, quizá? Deja de preguntárselo, incluso de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, cuando sus miradas se encuentran. Hay alivio en ambos pares de obres, el rosado y violeta crean una armonía particular debido a su encuentro, y el calor se derrite en el pecho de Rikka con sólo verlo… En verdad le gusta.

Rikka es una persona sencilla y sentimental, y cuando comenzó a sentir cosas bonitas por Takamura Shiki se dejó llevar en la corriente de sentimientos y sensaciones. Comenzó con la familiaridad de verse a diario, poco a poco se transformó en simpatía y estima y no pasó mucho para que su corazón comenzara a saltar como loco al verlo, al hablar con él y al compartir ratos pequeños a medida que su amistad crecía. Rikka ni siquiera puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien le gustó (¿La secundaria, tal vez?) pero si está seguro de que nunca antes alguien le había interesado tanto como Shiki… Y en serio quiere ir más allá.

¿Está él siendo precipitado al tener un _crush_ así de fuerte por el apuesto bartender que todos los días lo atiende?

-¿Mucho trabajo hoy…?-

No, definitivamente Rikka está disfrutando mucho de esa sensación cálida en su pecho y las burbujas en su estómago cuando están cerca, ni hablar de cuando conversan (la voz de Shiki es igual de atractiva que este, un color frío y fuerte como el violeta que lo caracteriza) y cualquier inseguridad de ser imprudente con sus sentimientos desaparece en seguida.

Rikka asiente con la cabeza, dando una respuesta y a la vez para despejarse, y muestra una pequeña sonrisa con rastros de agotamiento. Sólo una cosa pasa por su mente en ese momento:

-¿Es tarde para pedir una copa…?-

Está cansado, más que por su larga jornada de ese día está agotado de la sociedad podrida, por ello una copa a manos de Shiki (y su presencia y compañía, cómo no) es lo único que le provoca en ese instante. Claro, tarde se da cuenta de que su intención fue dicha en voz alta y antes de que pueda retractarse, aunque no quisiera, llega una respuesta.

-No para ti, pasa.- y la cordial invitación es hecha.

El bar está vacío y su iluminación es baja, pero contrario al edificio donde Rikka labora este lo reconforta y relaja. El aroma del café se mezcla armoniosamente con el del alcohol y a Rikka le fascina, siendo cómodo para su olfato (incluso, percibe el perfume que Shiki a menudo usa y no puede evitar suspirar profundo). Toma asiento en la barra y Shiki se aparece frente a él casi en seguida.

-¿Qué gustas tomar hoy?- se pone a su disposición el bartender, listo para complacerlo.

Rikka lo piensa por un momento, aunque no hay nada en su mente al permanecer distraído con la presencia de Shiki, y dice lo primero que se le ocurre:

-Optaré por pedir la recomendación del experto.-

-Entonces, déjamelo a mí. Te prepararé algo especial que te encantará.- Shiki lo mira con detenimiento, serio y comprometido, y luego le regala una diminuta sonrisa notándose su satisfacción por la respuesta recibida, luz verde para sorprenderlo.

A veces a Rikka le parece curioso (y dulce) como ambos logran coincidir tan fácilmente, pues basta una mirada para entenderse. No lo menciona, avergonzado por la forma en la que piensa, pero tampoco se lo niega a sí mismo, Rikka es una persona perspicaz después de todo.

Shiki se pone a trabajar y Rikka se apoya del mostrador, descansa la cabeza en sus manos y cierra los ojos. Escucha los movimientos de Shiki, tan delicado en su quehacer, y la música bajita de los parlantes, probablemente sea una estación de radio local. Se siente bien, es muy acogedor, como un refugio que lo resguarda luego de la tormenta… Aunque, ¿Hay un lugar mejor para él en esos momentos? Entreabre los ojos y se fija en Shiki, sus movimientos ágiles son dignos de admirar, y los cierra con fuerza al pensar con timidez que Shiki luce mucho más guapo cuando se ocupa en lo que más sabe y le apasiona.

-Disfrútalo.-

Pocos minutos después, en los que Rikka se mantuvo absorto en la tranquilidad de la estancia, Shiki regresa ofreciéndole su bebida; un vaso de vidrio bajo y redondo que resguarda un líquido rosado en degradado, un coctel delicado y elegante para alguien que se le asemeja bastante.

-Gracias…- agradece Rikka, perdido en el rosado del alcohol, como si viera un reflejo de sí mismo en el parecido de sus colores. Luego, se dirige a Shiki con una petición más que no calla- Acompáñame, bebe conmigo.-

Shiki suaviza su expresión y confiesa con un toque coqueto: -Esperaba que lo pidieras.-

A Rikka no le sorprende del todo, pero si lo cautiva y le roba el aliento por un instante, y no se contiene en seguir ese jueguito.

-¿Y si no lo hacía?- insinúa él esta vez, haciéndose el inocente.

Shiki alcanza un vaso igual, ya preparado para él, y contraataca reluciendo su confianza:

-Esa posibilidad no estaba en mis planes.-

Se sientan uno junto al otro y brindan en silencio, más por costumbre que nada, antes de beber. Shiki le habla sobre el coctel, su nombre es [_Corazón Rosa_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a6/b7/04/a6b704086102e7ac4e854046b593a22b.jpg) y nació por una noble causa, siendo una bebida suave y relajante que simboliza la pureza, dulzura y fortaleza. Rikka escucha con atención, asiente al comprender e incluso se ríe por pequeñas anécdotas que Shiki comparte también; cuando lo preparó por primera vez y terminó en desastre, cuando tuvo un pequeño mal entendido debido a la naturaleza del coctel y, bajando un poco su tono de voz volviéndola más profunda, menciona que lo identifica mucho con Rikka debido a su bonito significado.

(El corazón de Rikka se ensancha, completamente halagado, e intenta ocultar una sonrisita tonta detrás de su vaso)

Rikka no habla del trabajo, Shiki tampoco pregunta, sino de las pequeñas cosas que lo hacen feliz, mencionando con ilusión que falta menos de un mes para la salida de la nueva colección de su marca favorita. También comenta que pretende ir de compras el fin de semana, necesita deportivos nuevos para sus ejercicios matutinos y no le da pena admitir que comprará cualquier otra cosa que le guste. Ir de compras siempre ha sido su actividad favorita para relajarse y desestresarse, también es su recompensa por todo su trabajo duro, pero sinceramente pasar el tiempo junto a Shiki (a solas, por sobre todo) se está volviendo una actividad preciada también.

Una de las tantas cosas que a Rikka le gusta de Shiki (así es, se ha detenido a pensar en ello) es su buena disposición para escucharlo. Shiki no es el más conversador, siempre diciendo lo justo y necesario, pero lo escucha con detenimiento e interés. Y a Rikka le llena de alegría tener su atención ¡Que no haya nadie más a su alrededor y que Shiki se fije sólo en él! Siendo codicioso cada vez que comparten ratos privados como ese.

Beben y conversan, riéndose también, pero hay ratos donde un cómodo silencio reina mientras saborean el alcohol. Es entonces que Rikka presta atención a la música, identificando una melodía suave, y como si ambos pensaran en lo mismo Shiki menciona que esa [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKCyjFvtZ8Q%20), aunque desconocida por muchos, le gusta.

Es así como ambos se dedican a analizar la letra de la canción y, aunque suena triste, trae un anhelo de amor tan hermoso que cautiva a Rikka; una promesa significativa con toda la intención de ser cumplida sin importar las adversidades. Shiki da sus puntos de vista (es un bartender excelente y también tiene buenos conocimientos de música siendo un _hobbie_ que le apasiona) y Rikka considera, disfrutando de la voz contraria conjunto a los acordes suaves de la guitarra, que este sería un gran músico. Shiki sabe bastante, por si fuera poco tiene buen oído, y Rikka no duda de que escribiría canciones cargadas de emociones y sentimientos... Shiki parece estoico, es formal y serio, pero ha comprobado en el tiempo que se conocen que es sentimental. 

Y ahí, tan cómodo y relajado con la compañía de la persona que más le gusta en el mundo, Rikka de repente piensa en la magia... Un mágico momento, sin comparación, que lo llena de vitalidad. Entonces, como una gran casualidad, su reloj de muñeca suena anunciando las doce en punto y Rikka teme inconscientemente que la magia se desvanezca sin piedad...

Sin embargo, su vida no es ningún cuento de hadas y la magia continúa estable; Shiki sigue ahí, sigue con él mostrándole todos sus encantos, y ese ambiente acogedor en el que están envueltos aún permanece. El alivio se manifiesta en calor y le da a Shiki una sonrisa, quien le devuelve el gesto como si comprendiera sus pensamientos e intenciones.

Shiki le gusta, está perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre increíble, y en ese instante tiene la gran ilusión de que Shiki lo mira con ojitos de amor, justo como él lo hace. Es mutuo, lo presiente, y aunque Rikka es una persona muy paciente no puede esperar a que den el siguiente paso.

La magia no se acaba, pero el deber si llama. Por ello se toman un tiempo más, es día de semana después de todo, y le dan una pausa a su reunión prometiendo continuarla después, en otras palabras, una cita agendada desde ya. Rikka agradece, Shiki ni siquiera le deja pagar por su bebida ofreciéndosela como parte de la casa, y se despide marchándose a casa, es una gran ventaja vivir a unos pocos minutos de ahí, sin dejar de pensar en el pedido que Shiki le hace acerca de mensajearlo al llegar. Por supuesto, Rikka cumple apenas coloca un pie dentro de su hogar; no sólo le avisa que ha llegado sano y salvo, sino que también le agradece una vez más por todo: 

"La mejor recompensa luego de un día de difícil de trabajo: tus bebidas y tu compañía" 

Y una vez envía el mensaje Rikka arroja su teléfono sobre el sofá, como un adolescente avergonzado por sus acciones cursis, y se va a tomar una ducha. A su regreso, animándose a tomar el aparato abandonado, hay una respuesta que lee en seguida: 

"Es un placer para mí, cuando quieras ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Y si no estoy, solo llama y allí estaré" 

Rikka chilla y corre a enrollarse en su cama, quedándose dormido en seguida con una sonrisita en los labios.

**.**

Rikka está preparado para afrontar un nuevo día. A pesar de haber dormido pocas horas se siente renovado y muy bien descansado. Llega temprano y va por su café de la mañana, Shiki lo saluda y cuando le entrega su pedido le desea un buen día… El mejor apoyo que Rikka puede recibir.

De buen humor ingresa a su lugar de trabajo, da los buenos días a todo aquel con quien se cruza y se encierra en las oficinas a desayunar ya que se le hizo tarde para hacerlo en casa. No pasa mucho para que la comida sea olvidada momentáneamente cuando Rikka deja salir un grito de emoción, por suerte está solo en su departamento…

Mientras gira en su silla, sus mejillas cálidas y algo adoloridas debido a la gran sonrisa que tiene, hay una nota en su mano hecha a puño y letra:

_“Hoy también me deleitas con tus dulces ojos y tu sonrisa encantadora”_

Para Rikka, en su afición por el romanticismo, no hay confesión de amor más linda.

Cuando se hacen las doce en punto del medio día, en su hora de almuerzo, Rikka toma su teléfono y escribe con rapidez:

“Este es un mensaje de la suerte para que nuestra magia no se acabe… Al contrario, crezca”

Shiki no es alguien que use emoticones, pero en menos de un minuto le envía un corazón como respuesta. Y Rikka lo sabe, cuando menos lo espere podrá decirle a Shiki abiertamente lo mucho que lo ama.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Un montón de cosas me inspiraron a llevar esta historia a cabo y quiero compartirlo:
> 
> 1- Pensé en "I'll Find You" de B1A4 (una de mis canciones favoritas en el mundo) como la canción que escuchan y analizan en el bar. La escuchaba mientras organizaba la historia y esa escena se dibujó con claridad en mi cabeza. 
> 
> 2- Corazón Rosa es un cóctel nacido en apoyo al cáncer de mama, un bartender reconocido lo creó y lo ofreció con la intención de donar todo lo recaudado en su venta. Lo elegí ya que, más por ser el color que representa a Rikka, consideré que su significado lo describe bastante bien. 
> 
> 3- Pensé en Rikka como un relacionista industrial como su profesión. Actualmente estoy apoyando al departamento de talento humano, a pesar de que yo soy contador público, y me he dado cuenta de que es un área que a Rikka le quedaría bien ¿No les parece?
> 
> 4- Cuando empecé a pensar en este AU no tenía intenciones de escribir algo al respecto, pero la canción de "ABC (Middle of the night)" de VAV me dio ese empujoncito para crear esta historia. Incluso, el mensaje que Shiki le escribe a Rikka en papel lo ideé a partir de la letra de esa canción. 
> 
> 5- Aunque no lo crean, el título de esta historia lo elegí gracias a una de mis paletas de sombra que se llama igual jajaja a partir de ahí saqué el resumen y entrelacé la historia con ello.


End file.
